The goal of this proposal is the acquisition of instrumentation for the establishment of a Microchemical Facility as a campuswide resource within the Cancer Research Laboratory at the University of California, Berkeley, Specifically, funds are requested to provide for the purchase of an oligonucleotide synthesizer, a peptide synthesizer, and a protein sequencer. Space for the instruments has been assigned within the Cancer Research Laboratory. Funds have been reserved in the Cancer Research Laboratory budget for three full time technicians to staff the facility. The University of California will provide funds for the purchase of ancillary equipment for the facility, including two high performance liquid chromatograph systems, one of which is equipped for amino acid analysis, an HF cleavage unit for peptide purification, distillation apparatus for solvent purification, and a microcomputer for maintenance of records, data recording and analysis and to allow interaction with amino acid and nucleotide sequence data banks. The Microchemical Facility will provide a state of the art resource to support the research needs of the diverse UC Berkeley research community.